FrEaK sHoW
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: Kurt is a troubled mutant that has been locked away in a cage for a year. Beaten and starved by the circus owner.  Can kitty get him out? Or even more, can she help him overcome his fear of trusting others and become an X-man?  srry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

*authors notes* this is my first time so please no flames. My computer only has notepad and i am terrible at grammar and spelling and all of that stuff. There is no spell check on my laptop. So please note that. this version of kurt has a much different and darker past that will be revealed later on.

Chapter 1

Running, he was always running. He had to get away or they would kill him. Kurt darted through the streets, taking dark alleyways, climbing buildings, but thhey always seemed to be on his tail. (literally) Every man and woman in this god forsaken town was trying to kill him. A man threw some sharp object and it cut his shoulder open. Yelping in pain Kurt teleports away but only a good two blocks down the road. The attempt leaves him dizzy, weak, and gasping for air. Red blood gushes down Kurts fur, staining the cement street. He tries to stand but a heavy pole crashes against his head. Multiple hands grab his wrists and hold him down, he struggles to break free but fails miserbly. Curses echo in his pointy blue ears while men bring a stake. The demon looking teenager opens his scared watery eyes to see the sharp piece of wood get jabbed into his chest. Kurt woke up. He slowly realeased the bunches of hay that he was clinging to. Wiped away the sweat that dribbled down his furry face and neck. He realized that he was in the same cage, in the same freak show, and at the same carnival. Part of him was releived, but the other had really hoped he had escaped. Kurt had lost track of how long he'd been trapped here. Trapped at a stupid freak show and thought of as an animal. Treated like one too... no the animals were fed, they put him in a cage and told him not to stand on two legs or else. Of course... the cage took care of that problem. It was to small to stand in so kurt was forced to walk on all fours or sit on his haunches. Sometimes they took him out on a leash, but not often. In fact he could only remember going out once or twice in front of an audience. Like a lion the ringmaster had whipped him away screaming "obey me demon!" "Obey me you beast of hell!" Kurt Wagner rubbed one of the many scars he had from his past. Treating it like it had just been cut open. The boy had many from being beaten at the circus, but a couple he has carried since he was a baby.  
He shys away into a shadow as two men approach the steel bars. They yank his arm and his poor, weak body follows. Slamming against the wooden floor as they inject their mutant suppresent into him. It burned. Unfortunetly for blue boy, Jardine, (the circus's owner) has done his research, and knows what Kurts "mutant power" is. Teleportation. Dissipearing in an instant, and reappearing somewhere else. So his little daily dose keeps him from going anywhere. Kurt winced as the needle broke skin, (or fuzz which ever you guys prefer!) He used to fight it, but that only gained getting beaten until he blacked out. He jumped in surprise as one of the men began speaking to him.  
"you better not talk today creepy." Kurt didn't reply, he knew not to talk. It was prohibited; he tried it before, whispering "help me" into some chicks ear. But she freaked out and told Jardine; the circus owner had him beaten every night for a week. So Kurt just looked up at the man with his golden eyes. Wishing he could teleport outta here, and punch Jardine. Yes, he believed in reedemption, and forgiveness, but Jardine deserved at least a good bloody nose fer what he had put Kurt through the past year or so.  
"Good boy" The guy said pulling his syringe out of Kurts shoulder "what am I? a dog now? He thinks to himself retreating to the back corner of his cage. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember ever getting warm food, clean clothes, a bath, love, a bed, or even his own name. Now he is just freak, or monster, or demon, or animal, or c... "His thoughts were interuppted when some group of gawkers started staring at him. Kurt knew the routine, and whispered responses under his breath.  
"Mom! what is THAT!"  
"I-I uh don't know" she looked at him "probably some freak of nature that doesn't deserve much better."  
Kurt sighed, so it was freak now.  
Some punk looking boy butted in, "I heard they painted a deformed monkey blue!"  
"What!" Kurt thought, "Shudup Martin! It doesn't even look like a monkey!" A girl Pointed at me "besides, the sign says FREAK SHOW, De-mon"  
"Danke" Kurt mumbled.  
But what else could it be?  
I don't know but if it was a monkey then why did they give it pants.  
Caus I am not a monkey and i still have a bit of dignity left. Kurt thought and sneered at the two arguing siblings.

Then two people walked up, one was a girl with pink hair and a "Fashion" shirt on, (will later be introduced as Breezy) and the guy she was latched onto had spikey brown hair and a "Rock on" black top. (guess who? Avalanch yeah. He just ain't in the brotherhood yet heh heh heh.) The guy had a hotdog. So what does a nearly starved to death, adorable fuzzball do? Play cute, what else? Kurt lashed his tail and paced the cage, smiling and rolling around. He leaned next to the bars and wagged his pointed demon tail. Through the mask he Kurt feels as if he is going to break down from a variety of cruel things. Just smiling is hard, opening his broken eyes and sore body is no picnic either. But the crowd buys it, and so does the pink headed girl. "Awwww, look Lance! It wants your hotdog!"  
"But, b-breez I payed three bucks for that!"  
She glared at him and grabbed a five dollar bill out of her purse. "Here, there now you can go get another one."  
He began to protest, but then looked at the cash. "Can I keep the change?" and so on The girl threw the half eaten hot dog through the bars. Kurt grabbed it immidiatly and started eating the remainder of it.  
He glanced up to thank the girl but she was already running off to go get her boyfriend.  
A couple hours passed that way. People walking up to his cage and discussing what he was. He only got a couple of nearly eaten hot dogs, and about a handful of popcorn. By the time noon came Kurt was too tired to even crawl. Kids came up and threw rocks at him, when they didn't get a reaction some boy poked him with a stick. After a couple of growls and a showing of his fangs the kids ran off screaming. Kurt layed his head back down only to hear a girls voice.  
"Hi i'm Kitty Pryde."  
Kurt glanced back up and the first thing that went through his mind was that this beautiful girl was an angel.  
"Can't you like talk?" she looked confused He looked up a her with pleading eyes and shook his head, finger pointing towards a gaurd/worker.  
"oh.."  
"please.. help me..." his hoarse voice croaked.  
"Don't worry i will" she smiled, and put her hand on his face "But, your gonna have to wait until night cause we don't like wanna be be caught."  
"Ja" he whispered as his angel walked away before he could utter another word. Kurt closed his eyes again exhaustion fighting to put him under.

"Yeah Proff it's like way worse than you thought and he is soo freaky." Kitty said into her communicator as she slipped behind a tent. Closing her eyes she remembered everything. You could see hhis ribs clearer than anything else, blood and dirt made it impossible to tell what color he was. Bruises and cuts made up about 80% of his body and his face... she shuddered. Not because he had fangs and pointy ears and such. His face was bloody, cracked, dry lips showing no signs of ever meeting water. But the guy's eyes were haunting. Glowing gold, broken down and beaten into a sad pale yellow. Every bad memory and nightmare visible by the many shattered sorrows in his eyes.  
"Yes, It was convenient for that travelling circus to come to Bayville. Cerebro has been picking his trail up for about a year but he is almost always moving."  
"Poor boy, he must have a really terrible time."  
"Whats the situation Shadowcat?"  
"Proff he is like in a cage meant for a dog on an airplane, he looks like he hasn't eaten for a month or two, and he has so many cuts, blood and scars from all of these jerks i can hardly see what he looks like."  
"Does he trust you kitty?"  
"I don't know, I mean if I was treated like him I wouldn't trust anybody." she growled "The guy was like totally scared of me, It took a while just ta get him to talk.!"  
"Your doing well, just make sure he isn't too scared of us." The communicator beeped twice then shut off.  
"Ugh!" Kitty put it in her pocket.

All Kurt could think about was that girl. Kitty... wasn't it? Was she telling the truth or lying to make him feel terrible when she didn't come back. He winced at the thought of that. He waited for her to come around with a key or something. But it was always people that came around to the freak show. More "what is it?" and stupid monkey stories. He was about to earn another hotdog from this little kid when some random guy, called out. "The trapeze show is starting!" Everyone around his cage ran off inside the tent, the hot dog included. He could remember being on a trapeze. With his agility it was easy, jumping through hoops and hanging on stuff. That was the kind of circus preformer Kurt was. Not a freakshow. Then he looked at his hands, his blue three fingered hands. His tail wrapped around himself. A tear fell down his fuzzy cheek. "Maybe I do belong here." his voice cracked. Then Kurt put his face in his hands and cried. "I do belong here." he sobbed "I belong in a cage, imma freak" He curled up in a corner and cried to himself until sleep relieved him.  
There was voices. A woman crying and the sound of rushing water.

"Get up animal" some guys voice echoed in Kurts head. Kurt grunted as a boot slammed into his ribs.  
"I said get up!" The guy grabbed him and threw him into the cage's metal bars. Kurt moaned as he tried to get himself onto his haunches. Everything hurt; he felt metal get latched around his neck. The leash, "Why are they doing this now?" He thought as the man pulled him by a chain. Still feeling dizzy, Kurt was yanked right into the ground. Rain sokaing his fur. It was cold, and the wet fur made linger long after the tent covered him. People were screaming and laughing and pointing at the demon. They grabbed the other end of the chain and gave it to the lion tamer. SOmeone else grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling it back so a lady could put a harness on him. Leather wrapped around his face, strips of it connecting to a wooden bit in his mouth. "Great" Kurt mumbled under his breath "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you! A real demon!" The crowd went wild as the guy grabbed a whip.  
"I will conqure you demon!" The tamer yelled cracking his whip. He flung it at Kurt who dodged it. Another blow came for him, he jumped but it wrapped around his leg. Kurt came crashing to the ground, in response the croud cheered louder. Hurting his ears. More blows from the whip came. The mutant dodged some, but most of them hit him. Cutting open old scars and creating immense pain for blue boy. He backed away noticing Kitty in the crowd. But she wasn't cheering she looked... sad.. sorry almost. For a moment their eyes met, Both forgeting where they were. The man caught Kurt off gaurd and a heavy blow hit his chest. Shattering his shard of time with Kitty. Kurt yelped and grabbed a pole; climbing up it for saftey. He of course forgot that the tamer had his chain. The man yanked it sending the "demon" falling. Kurt hit the ground again and all of the air left his chest. He'd fallen at least twenty feet... Darkness scrawled across his vision enclouding the world around. He felt the Lion Tamer grabbed him by the neck and raise him to the crowd. "I have conquered HELL! He laughed'  
The crowd aplauded louder, cheering and screaming encore.  
Kurt could feel multiple hands grabbing him. The world seemed a mix of dizzy blackness. The harness was taken off and he felt cold. Something was put in his mouth, he had no idea what it was until water trickled down his dry throat. After a sip of water he was put back in his cell. Kurt could feel the dry hay, and oak wood. Red liquid running down his chest dying his fur crimson, he didn't want to open his eyes. It seemed like a bad dream,one that lasted for hours. It was dark outside now, but he was no better. He was so scared so confused. Kurt had no idea what to say or do until a familiar voice rang in his pointy ears.  
"Are- are you okay?" the girl rolled her eyes at how stupid she sounded. Of course he wasnt ok.  
Kurt opened his gold eyes and backed away into a corner of his cage. She seemed hurt and whispered, "don't worry I won't hurt you" Kurt came a lttle closer.  
"It's me remember? Kitty.. Kitty Pryde"  
"Go with her" a deep voice rang in his head.  
He looked around, even more scared then before.  
"thats alright, come on. i can get you out." the boy responded by pushing himself against the bars. his own blood smearing across the cool metal.  
She smiled, seemingly happy with him trusting her. "I want you to come with me, see theres this school for people like us."  
"Like us?" he studied her for a minute. "How can you compare yourself to me?" "You're beautiful. I'm a...  
she held his face in her hands and their eyes met. "no your not." the angel continued.  
"Uh I didn't like catch your name." Kitty glanced at the sign.  
Kurt thought a minute, trying to remember a time where Freak wasn't his name. "uh..k-kurt, Ja Kurt Wagner."  
"Kurt Wagner?"  
"It is better than monster or demon." Kurt looked down.

"Take my hand" Kitty extended her hand out to him. To kitty's suprise he shyed away. She quirked a confuzed eyebrow. "what? i'm not going to hurt you i promise." he came a bit closer, grabbing her hand. A tingly feeling swept over him, he felt himself being pulled foreward into...no past the bars. When he reopened his eyes kurt was on the ground, with grass and.. he whipped his head back to see the cage behind him... She had pulled him through the bars as if they weren't there... He was free.

kitty smiled a little before bringing him to his feet.  
"See? isn't it nice to be on two legs again?" she held him up his arm draped over her shoulders.  
"Ja" He glanced at the pretty girl next to him. "Kitty... w-why are you helping ME?" he looked down, he was afraid to look in her burning saphire eyes.  
"Because" she touched his chin and made his eyes meet hers, "You deserve to be helped Kurt, and the prof like totally wants you ta join the team."  
He was about to ask "what team?" when a wave of pain shot through him. He stumbled over, kitty having to hold him up. "hey..?" she panicked, "w-whats going on?"  
Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out. He knew what had happened. That water he was given after the show... it was drugged, not only with mutant suppressant but it had a seditive as well. Gritting his teeth KUrt released his weight from kitty. pushing foreward to.. wherever she was taking him. AFter the two had snuck out of the circus, kitty loaded kurt into a black car. After helping him onboard she climbed in.  
"he doesn't look so good Shadowcat." The driver commented, seeing kurt through the rear view mirror.  
She allowed him to sleep, resting his head on her lap. with gentle fingers, Kitty brushed through the teens matted fur, imagining how soft it would be later. "I know Mr. Mcoy... he fell over on the way to the car.. do you know why?"  
"No.. but after a few tests I will." she nodded turning back to kurt. he WAS freaky, but... the guy was nicer than anyone she had ever met.  
your beautiful thats what Kurt had said.

why do I care?

about an hour later-

Kitty sat on a lab chair in the medical wing waiting for hank a.k.a beast to get results. kurt lay on a bed, in the same shape he was an hour ago. bloody and dirty.  
"Kitty." hank put a blue furry hand on kurts shoulder. "yeah." she stood up, chair tipping over from her sudden rush.  
"Kurt is fine just needs time to heal. He's been drugged constantly for around a year now. the display you saw on the way to the x-van was a seditive kickng in." he shrugged pulling the needles out of Kurt's arm.  
"seditive?" KItty was smart in everything except medicne. The word was familiar though.  
"a sedative is used to put people to sleep or in more official terms sedate them." Hank chuckled. With a strong hand he began to gently shake Kurt.  
"what are you doing?" kitty stepped foreward protectivly.  
"Go to bed Kitty you look tired, besides when you wake up young mr. wagner will be in much better shape."  
She huffed something under her breath then walked out of the medical wing. POuting the entire way. Hank's smile broadend when Kurt's eyes slowly opened. It took a minute for him to realize where he was, when he got his bearings he jumped Before he could go very far Beast grabbed the mutants arm.  
"let me go!" Kurt wailed softly, Hank cringed at how hoarse his voice was.  
"calm down Kurt." Hank handed him a glass. The mutant took it suspicously peering in to see clear liquid.  
"it's water." Hank pointed out. Kurt just stared at it. "there's nothing in it Kurt." Beast grabbed the glass and took a sip. "see?"  
The bloody teen hesitantly grasped the cup. Downing it's contents in a gulp. Hank grinned at his sucess.  
"see I'm not trying to trick you Kurt, my name is mr. Mcoy."  
"v-vhere's Keety?" he breathed weakly the experience of talking becoming more and more familiar. Hank felt terrible due to the fact that kurt was shaking hard enough to make the arm he was holding him with quake.  
"she's up in her room hopefully sleeping." Hank pouted doubtfully. "meanwhile I got to meet you." KUrt gave him yeah-right glare, no one GOT to meet him, they were forced to lay eyes him.  
"well mr. wagner I think before I bandage all of this, that you should take a shower." Kurt's ears perked up at the sound of shower, he wanted to be clean...  
"Ahh I see that got your attention, come on." Beast helped the mutant to his feet and brought him over to a shower room that was kept in the medical wing. Hank handed Kurt a white towel and closed the shower door. "i'll go get you something to sleep in."

Meanwhile Kurt stood in the shower room, confused at why people were being nice to him. Stripping off the rags he called pants, the mutant turned the knob that was labeled hot. Embaressed that it took a minute to remember how to operate a shower. A deep audible sigh was heard throughout the four walls that enclosed him as hot water began to fall. It washed away the grime and blood, revealing blue fur beneath. He ran the mens shampoo and conditioner through his shaggy hair. The water streamed through, taking away the hay and dirt, leaving smooth hair and the scent of pine. His body took longer, scrubbing away grime with the bar of soap. Finally happy with himself, Kurt turned off the shower and retrieved the towel with his tail.

Hank waited patiently outside the showeroom holding grey sweatpants and underwear. Both having a slit to snake his tail through. When Kurt cameout Beast began to laugh.  
"It's good to have another blue guy here." Kurt gave a small smile before accepting the clothes.  
"danke."  
" bitte schon." Hank replied earning a suprised look from the teen.  
"trust me that's about all I know." The Blue teacher patted Kurts shoulder. "Get dressed, then we can patch you up.." Kurt did as told, pulling on the soft clothing. It was by far the cleanest thing he had worn in over a year. SMooth cotton brushing against his fur. He even found holes to slip his tail through. When finished the boy was guided back to the bed. Hesitantly he sat down. Bandages were wrapped around his more futil wounds, while others were just given medicine to heal faster. Beast was quiet in his work, making sure every bandage and stitch was put somewhere comfortable. By the time it was all over, the seditive from earlier had reclaimed Kurt, pulling him back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty walked silently in the hall way humming to herself. She felt extremely important now that the Professer had given her more responsibilities. Like recruiting someone new and taking care of him until he gets the hang of staying here. The girl stopped at a recently occupied bedroom, at first she wanted to knock, but then for no reason decided against it. Instead, she closed her sapphire eyes and walked right through the door. Woah, she whispered looking at the character on the bed. He was wrapped in blankets, whispering weird things in another language. Kurt? she said softly, brushing the covers back. What she saw was completely un expected. Instead of a bloody, dirty mess, Kurt Wagner was clean and bandaged. He was blue . The bruises were gone as well as the swelling, the blood had been rinsed off. His lips weren t cracked, just a bit dry, and the boy was no longer shaking. Indeed he looked more like a person than an animal now. Of course, the collar hadn t been removed .  
Kitty! He mumbled. She turned in shock.  
Kurt? her eyes were wild, after hearing her name. What did you say? He let out a small moan and shivered before his gold eyes fluttered open.

At first he thought he was still dreaming, because he was in a bed, not a cage. He had on clean clothes, not rags. And his wound from the Lion Tamer was bandaged. All of the dried blood was gone. AND Kitty was there. Sitting up, he looked around for a while, still stunned. Kurt was in a bedroom, there was a dresser, and a window. He turned his head to see a stereo, a tv, and a closet.  
"vow." he whispered Nice huh! she interrupted his thoughts.  
. Then he remembered. "Kitty?" Kurt could recall HER. And something about an institute. The boy held his head, he wouldn't be able to think straight until the Mutant drug wore off. The mutant pushed the sheets off of his blue fuzzy body. The only thing he had on were grey sweatpants. Kurt leaned foreward to stand and moaned. His chest hurt; being whipped across the chest and then falling twenty feet insn't fun. Hey let me help! Kitty grabbed his arm. Holding his bandaged chest Kurt with the help of Kitty forced himself up. Still holding the bandage, he akwardly stepped to the dresser. Opening it he found two pairs of jeans and a black top. Kurt grabbed the shirt and a pair of pants with his blue three fingered hands. Pulling the pants up weren't a problem. It was the shirt that killed him. He raised his arms and winced, it felt like being stabbed.  
"Ow.." The boy retreated, sending his arms back down to his sides. Kurt growled at his failure. He tried again and again but the searing pain it took to get a t-shirt on, left him breathless. Here. Kitty giggled and grabbed the top from Kurt.  
Danke Soo do you like your new room? Kitty said as she turned it right-side out.  
His jaw dropped. "Dis! ist mien room!" he glanced around.  
"Yep. it's like so you." her eyes darted to the blank white wall. "Just um.. get some posters or mirrors, whatever you like." He was finally talking!  
Kurt was still in awe, "I can't remember the last time I vas in house or had a bed for dat matter."  
"Kitty's heart broke, "Awww Kurt," she saw the hurt in his eyes and decided to change the subject. " we should um.. er.. g-go meet the others."  
"i d-don't zink dat is such a gute idea.."  
"Don't worry Fuzzy, they'll like you."  
"Vhat about za- za vay I look?"  
"You look perfectly fine! she blushed.  
"... Vell vhat if zey don't zink dat?"  
"Kurt they are mutants too, they're alot like me... well at least when it comes to accepting other people."  
"I don't zink they are ALL angels." His face flushed deep red.  
She looked dumbstruck for a while then glanced at his shirt.  
" you looked like needed help with that.." Kurt looked VERY embaressed, "Ja.."  
"Here." she told him to lift his arms. He winced but did as told. Kitty pulled the shirt over his head and stomach. "There." she smiled.  
"Danke Katzchen." Kitty led him through endless hallways that made his poor drugged mind spin. It wasn't until she dragged him into the doorway to the kitchen that his mental torture let up.  
"K-kitty? uh I still don't zink dis ist a gute idea.." his voice had gone back down to a hushed whisper. A year of being beaten if you say a word will create bad habits.  
"Relax, they WILL like you, besides don't you like want breakfast?"  
"Kinda..." the boy was starving, but meeting others was taking away his appetite.  
"Shh" she put her finger to his lips. Then she stuck her head through the door, (you know phasing) "Hey! I like got him!" A bunch of voices responded. They echoed in Kurts head and the knot in his stomach tightened. "Kitty!" Kurt hissed.  
"C'mon Kurt!" she said as she pulled him "through" the door. "Kurt Wagner meet the X- men!"  
He heard a lot of gasps, after a couple seconds he looked up to see a bunch of shocked faces. There was a few minutes of akward silence, but a voice broke it.  
"Hi Kurt, I-I'm Scott Summers." He had on a red top and jeans. His hair was brown and his eyes were covered with red shades. The teen stuck his hand out; Kurt was hesitant but returned the greeting. Taking notice that the teen s eyebrows had givrn away his wince. "This is Jean Grey" He pointed to a quite pretty girl with red hair and a purple tank top on.  
"Hello Kurt welcome to the X-men." A womans voice rang in his head. Kurt's eyes widened but she laughed, "Sorry Kurt, i'm a telepath like the proffesser." this time she talked out loud.  
"I am Peter Rasputin." This huge guy had a thick russian accent, the boy had muscle on top of muscle. He seemed friendly enough, "Welcome to the X-men Tovarisch."  
"Danke ..uh Peter." Kurt backed up.  
"Hello Kurt Wagner my name is Ororo Munroe, pleased to meet you." A small black girl with white hair stepped out of the corner.  
"Um y-you as vell." he looked at kitty with a pleading glance. "Wolverine is like gone so I guess you came at the PERFECT time." Kitty held his arm.  
"Yeah and the prof and forge are on cerebro."  
"Can we eat breakfast already!"

Kitty glared at Bobby. "And there! is the stupid walking ice cube."  
"Hiya Kitty, whose your boyfriend?"  
Kurt expected her to lash out but she just said, "Kurt, our new member."  
He glanced at Kurt then laughed, "What'r you a dog toy?"  
"Bobby STOP IT!" Kitty lurched foreward and grabbed his arm. In seconds the teens were sinking through the floor. It got quiet but After a couple of minutes she came back up... alone.  
"Kitty" Jean sighed, "What did you do with Bobby?"  
"Let's just say he's like catching up on his laundry." she laughed and pulled Kurt down to a seat next to her. The rest of the X-men followed. Scott lifted the lids off of dishes and passed it around. Kurt still felt kind of akward but ate. He WAS hungry, try surviving on scraps for God knows how long. Taking a bit of everything, Kurt dug into the biggest meal he'd had for 12 months. Breakfast was silent for about two minutes. That's when questions came up.  
"So Kurt where are you from?" Ororo leaned on her arm.  
Kurt tensed up at the thought of speaking to anyone besides kitty and Mr. Mcoy.  
It s okay Kurt they re friends. Kitty gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Winzeldorf, Germany" His voice barely audible.  
"What did you do?" Scott asked this time.  
"I vas in a circus."  
"fitting" Bobby walked in; drenched and sat down eyes narrowed at kitty.  
"Shut up!" the x-men said in unison.

"SO how'd you end up... you know where we found you?" Kitty asked but after the words left her mouth she wished she could take it all back.  
"not hard.." Bobby muttered.  
"Uh vell I um mMemories flooded back, thiings that haunted him every night bubbling up to the surface. Jean s expression changed and she blurted, If he doesn t want to say anything he doesn t have to! The entire table stared at her. Jean is a telepath, and sometimes she can t turn it off. Okay.. Scott shoved a pancake in his mouth, he didn t want to tick her off.  
That wasn t like weird at all. Kitty whispered.  
Kurt blushed, and sunk down in his chair, attempting to make himself as small as possible. Kitty blushed furiously, hating herself for making him even more uncomfortable.  
"it's okay Kitty." a man assured. Kurt recognized it as the voice he heard last night.  
Go with her.  
A bald man in a wheelchair rolled over to the table. "hello Kurt, my name is charles Xaviar."  
"h-hallo.." He scooted back a little. He needed a shadow, somewhere to hide...  
"Mr. Wagner I know that you feel scared and out of place, but we all accept you here. You'll find no locked doors, no drugs, no cages...no lies."  
Kurt cocked his head to the side, confused. Should I trust him?

Is he lying?

Was Kitty.. this entire thing a setup?

Or has God answered my prayers?

"Kurt. do you trust me?" the professer asked mentally.  
"... kind of.." he thought at the man. Finally getting used to telepathic talking.  
"whom do you trust?" "... Margali... Stephan, Jimaine, herr Fuer." he thought a minute. "But I zink dat zey are all dead."  
"anyone here?"  
"keety, und mr. mcoy kind of..." Kurt didn't like revealing this much to anyone. "Would you like to stay here?" The proff smiled. Still keeping the conversation secret.  
"i... i uh.." He was cut off by Xaviar. "hold on a mminute... jean, it isn't nice to pry." She blushed and pulled away.  
"sorry Kurt, please continue."  
"Vhy do you vant me? I scare people..." tears brimmed at his eyes.  
"I want you because of who you are, and your appearance as well as your power of teleportation is a gift."  
"how did you?"  
"I'll explain later, do you want to stay here?"  
Kurt smiled. A true full fledged smile. "Ja!"

"very good" the proff said aloud. "Kurt I'd like you to meet Forge."  
"Hi." Another teen stepped out. He was pale with black hair. A pair of goggles on his head.  
"hallo." the blue mutant nodded.  
"forge I'd like you to take Kurt to the danger room. Explain what we do, and allow him to train alittle bit." Forge nodded walking over to the new recruit. He tensed up. Danger room?  
"it's a training area, go on it'll be fine." Kitty touched his shoulder. He looked at the room for a moment then left alongside forge.

"so X-men what do you think of our new recruit?"  
"I don't like him." Bobby huffed.  
"He seems really scared of us." Peter looked down. "but I do like him."  
Jean piped up. "the guy is really useful besides, some of us have become attached." She winked at Kitty.  
"he's kinda freaky." Scott leaned back.  
"I like him, but he doesn't like to talk much and his apperace frightens me as well." Ororo stated bluntly.  
"ok, considering the guys been in a cage for a year, doesn't eat, and was beaten for talking is he okay?" Kitty growled. "not to mention his past." Jean thought aloud.  
"no prying mrs. Grey." The proffesser scolded.  
"i still don't like him." "BOBBY SHUT THE HECK UP!"  
He raised his hands in defense. "hey all I'm saying is he'll slow us down. The only thing Kurt is good for is scaring people." THis time the proffesser snarled as well. Bobby was stupid, but he could hold a case.  
"mr. Drake how about we go to the danger room and see?" Charles gave a small smile, completely oposite from Kitty.

oh no, she thought he's gonna fail big time and the teams gonna laugh at him. she stared at the floor as the team began to rise and walk to the danger room.

Meanwhile Kurt and Forge had silently gone to the training area. Both not sure what to say to one another. Kurt suprisingly broke the silence.  
"so.. vhat is the team?" he asked, voice barley even a whisper.  
"X-men, like you know super heroes, we go in, save the day, and leave." "so humans like you?"  
"well no..." forge shrugged it off, "we do it for the proffessers dream of mutant acceptance."  
KUrt pictured a world where he could walk outside... without being mugged or stabbed or called a demon. That is something he would fight for.  
"Kurt... hello? earth to blue boy." FOrge waved a hand in front of his face, scattering the blue mutants thoughts into reality. "sorry."  
"we're here." The recruit stepped inside. It was huge, and empty.  
"um...vas?" Kurt jumped as the door slammed shut behind him.

oh no...

a trap..  
I was so stupid! I trusted them and now i'm stuck in here!  
oh no...

i'm gonna be..

"don't worry Kurt I'm up here." FOrge was behind a thick glass window like thing high in the air. "I just had to shut the door. sheesh calm down jumpy." "vas ist going on!"  
"alright fuzz, these metallic balls are going to shoot out of the wall k, just dodge em and holler if ya want me to stop."  
"okay.." Kurt backed up, ears folded in fear, what was all this?  
"ready, okay begin simulation!"

A voice echoed all over the walls. "Beginning Simulation Magneto, session one. Level 1." At the last word balls launched at him. With inhuman grace, he jumped. Twisting his body so the two others in the air would whizz by. Another came at him. Kurt backed flipped over it, landing on all fours in a fighting stance. A smile spread across his lips. This was simple. In fact this was fun! Kurt kept dodging, earning his way up to level 7. No balls ever hit him, nor did he ever lose balance. Graceful the teen lost himself in the rythm of the danger room. the pain from twisting and jumping completely ignored.

Forge stared wide eyed. Jaw literelly dropped at the new recruit. He was on level 7! With no difficulty! Forge couldn't even last a minute in level 5! "How is he doing?" THe proffeser wheeled in from the elevator, followed by the team. Kitty braced herself for it.  
"c-come see f-for yourself!" FOrge stared as the computer read level 8 aloud.  
"level 8? are you trying to kill him Forge?" Scott stepped up to the window. "woah..." Kurt was flipping and jumping perfectly. The team did as their leader did, all in awe at what he could do. Kitty even found herself drooling at his muscles and happy grin. That had to stop.

or did it?  
-

Kurt glance up to check on forge, but instead saw the entire team. "oh gott im himmel..." he breathed. The shy mask taking over. Kitty was grinning, oh god she had such a beautiful smile... he stopped and stared for a minute, meeting her eyes. He cocked his head in cinfusion as Her expression turned to horror. A sharp yelp emitted from his as a ball slammed right into his chest. The balls were made to come out through a hole in the wall and leave through another small hole. Now that ball was sending kurt into the wall along with it, the impact would break his ribs and possibly more.  
"OH GOD SHUT IT OFF!" Kitty screamed at Forge. He typed a veto into the mainframe, hoping to override the system.. A loud beep made the boy growl.  
"It won't let me in!" He tryed again only to be stopped by the proffeser.  
"Security code override, voiceburn Charles Xavier." (srry i stole from evo. couldn't help myself.)  
"Security code denied."  
"damn." THe proffesser tried again only to be met with similar results. All the team could do was watch. Kitty screaming franticly.

Kurt heard the air whistle past him, pain searing through his ribcage. Fighting against gravity, the boy turned his head to see a now approaching wall. Crap. If he didn't get out of the way it'll crush him. Panic etched into his mind. Kurt spun his head around, giving the X-men a pleading glance. No... he was alone, just like always. THe wall was getting closer, only seconds away... Had the drug worn off? It was a risky move, but it was also all he had. CLosing his eyes the boy pictured the middle of the Danger room. He was there the X-men suprised... kitty...  
"imagine a place... and go there.." Kurt hissed in a hoarse whisper. "disapear in a..."

BAMF!

Kitty Stared in disbelief as the once doomed Fuzzy elf disapeared in a puff of Purple smoke. The ball sank into the wall alone. "Danger room session terminated."  
The more suprising part was that he reapeared in the smack dab middle of the room. A relaxed expression on his face.

"holy..." Bobby took back the things he said.  
"teleportation? as well as agility... nice." Scott approved.  
Kitty however, had phased through the floor, and was now running to Kurt. Without mercy she flung her arms around him.  
"MAN FUZZY DON"T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" he chuckled, hugging her back.  
"vorry about me Leichben?" a bit of his old humor returning. "I.. of course! I mean how would that look on my report? First day, kitty's new recruit dies! I mean really!" she sighed, not leaving his neck. SHe cared about him... more than she thought she would... he wasn't even that freaky now.  
"ahhh za report... can.. ve go some vhere vere I'm not being stared at?" he glanced nervously at the others. They were scared of him big time. Each of them flinch when he gets near... avoid contact...  
"calm down Kurt, they just wanna know how you did that!" He trusted her more than anyone else. A weird bubbly feeling rising in his chest.  
"i-i..." he began to back away, as the team walked into the danger room. Every step towards him that the x-men took, he matched by retreating backwards. "hey man, relax." Scott stopped alongside the others. "we're your friends okay?" Kurt stopped moving backwards, eyeing the othhers with a wary glace. He hated being stared at, but he'd lived in a cage for a year, he could survive this couldn't he?

Why am I so scared?

I almost died...

Do I trust them?

Kitty does, why cant I?

Step Foreward.  
Kurt did so, warily stalking foreward despite the pain in his ribs.

Kitty trusts them...I trust Kitty.

Scott watched the scared new recruit approach him. Fear sketched into his eyes. What was going on in his head? Scott knew nothing, at all. In fact the only person who could decipher him was...  
"Jean?" He thought at her.  
"yes Scott?" SHe answered gingerly.  
"What is up with him?"  
"I...I don't know." she tried to pull away.  
"Just try and get something...please..." he pleaded mentally.  
"but the proffesser... oh all right! Just to find out why he's scared of us." Jean pulled away from Scott, pushing into Kurt's didn't seem to notice yet... pushing harder Jean found his thoughts.

What about Jardine.. he lied...

this is different.. isn't it?

oh GOD i'm so confused!

Jean used Jardine, used that name... searching through the memories until...

"oh God.." she breathed, gazing upon the scene she caught a glimpse of earlier.

"Kurt nien!" An unknown woman held him back.  
"mutti..." his voice was just as frightened.  
"listen freak, we do this the easy way or the hard way. You come with me willingly, i won't hurt your circus friends. Or.. I can kill everyone and take you by force." A man... with a gun to a young girls head. "i'll...I'll go... just don't hurt zem.." Kurt steps foreward and is grabbed. Men stabb him with a needle. Dizzyness takes over the momory. "KURT!" It's a boy's voice. The memory flashes to a younger child. He is runnning foreward. They've lit the camp on fire, the circus is burning. The boy is shot in the head.  
"STEPHAN! he screams, being loaded into a cage. Jardine walks to the cage holding the gun that had killed the boy. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE! YOU SAID..." Sobs echo every where, the replky making Jean want to cry.  
"I lied freak."

KUrt stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes like daggers peering at Jean. He'd felt her in his mind, prying, reviving something that he had repressed. He backed away. Kitty asking him what was wrong the entire way.  
BAMF! she was left to stare at a cloud of smoke and the smell of sulfur.

Jean let shame wash over her. "what the hell did you do!" KItty screamed.  
"i...I just wanted to know why he was so scared Shadowcat." Jean growled boldly.  
"YOU GOT INTO HIS HEAD!" The team looked shocked as well as Kitty.  
"...yes.." Scott spoke up. "i asked her too. He was just so jumpy I.."  
the "leader" was cut off by Kitty. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY HE"S SO SCARED! huh?... IT"S BECAUSE HE WAS KEPT IN A GOD DAMN CAGE FOR A YEAR!" The others looked down... speechless.

"WE JUST LOSR HIM CAUSE OF YOU! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE! TWO YARDS OR TWENTY MILES FROM HERE!"  
"Actually.." the professer wheeled in, giving a good glare at Jean.  
"he's in his bedroom." "see Kit there is nothing to worry about." Kitty just snarled and phased through the wall.

Kurt landed on a bed, in the room that had been given to him. Silence took him over. The real world cast out by the darkness of his pillow. He needed darkness, needed to hide...

"Kurt?" he knew that voice... and despite his best efforts a smile crossed his lips.  
"keety... I.. I'm sorry.. i should have stayed i.." he looked down sheepishly. " I don't deserve any of this..."  
"hey it wasn't your fault, Jean shouldn't have been in your head." Kitty sat next to the lying figure. He sat up, avoiding any physical or eye contact with her. SHe took notice.  
"why do you do that?"  
"do vhat?" his ears tilted back.  
"you don't look anyone in the eyes or touch them... you don't talk unless one of us tells you it's okay.." Kitty listed, counting her fingers.  
Kurt tensed up, attempting to change the subject. "you.. know vhen I vas a kid... I hated math."  
"don't we all?"  
"nien, nien it vas because vhen all of za other kids could count to 10 I counted to 6." he showed her his strange three fingered hands. She giggled, it was cute, genuine, and it made Kurt laugh as well. His ended at her words.  
"you still haven't answered my question..."  
The blue mutant sighed, tail twitching uncomfortably behind him. "Habit..."  
She gave him that yeah-right look and put her hands on her hips.  
"vas?" "we both know thats not all of it." this time Kitty put on a pouty face. "don't vorry about me Katzchen I.." his ears perked up, eyes darting to the door. On eof Kurts more animalistic traits was hearing..  
"kurt? what is it?" Kitty questioned, only to be shushed by his finger. He listened for a moment more then whispered.  
"somevone ist coming katz..." a shy expression overlooming him.  
"another thing, why are you so scared of people?" Kitty said sweetly, curiosty glazed over her eyes. Kurt sighed, "you are very stubborn aren't you?... fine... vell you saw how people treated me in za circus.." she nodded. "und before dat people hated me, und zere vasn't any metal bars to keep them from doing more than throwing rocks."

don't do it Kurt.

why are you opening up to her!

she's with the others.

why am I DOING THIS!

because you love her.

he shook the thoughts from his head. Pulling up the black shirt to reveal three circuler scars on his side.  
Kitty gasped. "w-what... how did that happen?"  
"vinzeldorf Germany, a mob... und dis vasn't the vorst scar dat they gave me..." he took a minute to answer her question. "pitchfork..." before she could say a thing, the door slowly opened.  
"kurt?" Scott slipped in followed by Jean. He scooted back a little, tail going limp. Kitty growled, hand grasping his. thumb rubbing circles on the back, he relaxed a little but the thought of all of them knowing his secrets...  
"look, i'm so sorry for getting into your head like that... I.I don't know what I was thinking." she held her hand out. "friends?" He looked at it, a war on whether to take it or not going on in his head.  
"listen Kurt we're your friends... we wanna help you." Scott smiled. Kurt hesitantly shook both of their hands. Gambling his trust on the small hope that they weren't lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned. His fangs exposed to the dark room. Thunder rolled over the mansion sending a wave of vibration through his body. A small smirk played out on the mutants face as a flash of light revealed his bedroom. Rain tapped against the window, it's constant beat beckoning him to go outside. Kurt slid out of the warmth of his sheets, and silently crept over to the balcony window. Another clap of thunder made him jump; the sound reviving old memories... The boy reached out and touched the handle to the door. He was suprised to find it was unlocked. Hesitantly the mutant pushed it open, the hard droplets of water rushing down his fur. Lightning stretched the over the sky, winds whipping the curtains behind him. Kurt glanced at the door again, hating the fact that he was surprised at an unlocked door.

"Still not used to it?" He chuckled to himself. Not raising his voice above a whisper.  
The teen was about to go back inside when something caught his eye. He squinted at a figure, not able to match it until another flash of lightning allowed him to see who it was.  
"Ororo?" he called out, his volume a bit higher than he desired. She turned and met his eyes, the storm around her nothing compared to the one transfixed in her pale white irisis.  
"Kurt." She cocked her head to the side and flew to his balcony. He resisted the temptation to shy away but moved his sights to the floor.  
"Why are you awake? It is a long time till the sun rises.." Ororo asked as she silenced the storm, only allowing a light rain to continue.  
"I..I was about to ask you the same." He replied. She sighed and looked out into the clouds for a moment, lost.  
"I miss home is all." Storm increased the rainfall, mainly beecause some of the liquid on her face wasn't rain.  
"Ve all feel like dat sometimes." he grinned putting a hand on her shoulder. SHe jumped at it earning an apologetic look from kurt. He pulled away, tail wrapping around one of the beams for self comfort.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Ororo blushed. "good job ororo." she thought to herself. "your supposed to make him feel welcome!"

"It's fine." He offered a small smile, hoping that he could fix the last few minutes thay had spent together.  
"vhat vas your home like?"  
She laughed softly. "Africa? It was paradise, I was their goddess, I made everything better." Her eyes welled up. "they praised me, and came to me. THey were my children Kurt. ANd I miss them so." Storm wiped her eyes. "so vhy leave paradise?" "THe proffesser and I... He saved me as a child and when he came to my land and asked me to join his team... to fight for the world... how could I refuse?" He nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. In attempt to move the spotlight from herself, the weather witch asked.  
"And you?"  
The mutant shrugged. "I vas in a German circus... as the main trapeze. I had mien foster family und mien carnie family... and despite the darkerside to my past it was nice."

"So why leave paradise?" "Leichben it vasn't paradise, but with that aside i didn't walk away from the circus."  
SHe quirked an eyebrow.  
"I vas dragged avay. You say you miss home frau Ororo?"  
She nodded.  
"Vell rest assured that at least you have one to go home to."  
He waited for a reply. WHen none came the boy opened his door.  
"they are your family now ororo. This is your home." "It's your home too." This time SHE grabbed his shoulder.  
"Danke Ororo." "Good night Kurt."  
"Gute night." He watched her fly away, seemingly happy with himself. He'd at least mingled with someone, not a big step, but an acomplishment at least. Not caring about his clothes the mutant trudged back to bed. Closing his golden eyes long before his head had hit the pillow.  
"it's your home too." 


	4. Chapter 4

**.god. She updated? she actually added something to this! Yes. Yes I did. And its short. Get over it.**

Kurt winced as he bent his ever agile spine, to lift himself. He'd pushed his mistreated body way too hard way too fast, and now he was paying for it. Advil stopped working a long time ago, and the full meals he'd received were becoming harder to keep down. In fact the other night had been spent hovering over the toilet thanks to an un-agreeable grilled cheese. Freaking grilled cheese!Kitty had him on four meals a day plus snacks. It was safe to say that she was babying him. Not that he minded.  
Another wave of pain found him as he dropped himself off of the beam. Walking upright had become a bit more natural, and talking was close behind. But the trust issue was still in place. He only felt safe around kitty, and he was becoming closer to Ororo. Scott and him had bonded over their love for the X-jet. Peter still scared him, and he knew that the giant Russian didn't take his appearance so well, and Jean... Jean just made him nervous.  
"Guten Tag herr Forge." He smiled as the boy walked in. Forge waved and trotted over to the exhausted German.  
"What's up blue boy?" Kurt grinned even brighter, forge and him were alike in the fact that aside from meals and easy danger room sessions, no one ever saw him. "nozzing... just vorking on.. my.. uh... yeah..." The mutant scratched his head as his mind went blank, he wasn't so good at conversations yet. "No worries Kurt, I'm have to fix a broken fuse on cerebro, so I'll see ya at dinner k?"  
"Okay." He returned before teleporting up to his bedroom. Bad idea.  
He grunted a bit and had to sit down for about ten minutes so his head would stop spinning. After that priceless experience of unbearable nausea, he became extremely hungry, and the exhaustion his work out had given him doubled if not tripled.  
"I'm an idiot." The mutant growled before slowly making his way to the shower. The hot water felt great, it's contant thrumming on his shoulders calming and soothing his tense body. HE sighed and leaned against the wall, the boy felt his mask slip. His arms began trembling, and salty tears mixed with the water. Kurt spit out some warm liquid that had found its way in his mouth, a muffled sob escaping along with it.  
That was his dirty secret.  
No one knew that he broke down crying in the shower.

They also didnt know that he slept on the floor, or that he still had nightmares..  
They had no clue that he walked on all fours when he was alone.  
And that he still answered when someone said, freak, or monster, or demon.. That those words were closer to his heart than his own name.

They would never know that he hated himself. That he called himself an animal.  
Most of all no one knew that he was sick. Not mentally, physically. And he'd bet it was whatever Jardine pumped into his system.

**TO tell you the truth i have no idea what to do with this. BUT! if you like it that much then you would review me some ideas and i could..i dont know.. maybe update it under a month. deal?**

**kk. please send me your ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**k...I wrote this a long time ago..i just lazily edited it. Theres no spell check, no attempts to fix the grammar...(not that I do that normally..) Plus I didnt take an hour to translate all of the German.**

**im lazy... and I know it.. Im sorry. You guys deserve better.**

Kurt backed away, pressing his back against the cool bricks. The contact made him wince, pain searing through his spine from wounds.  
"T ten Sie es!" a man spit at him. Green eyes burning with hatred.  
"Ja! lassen Sie uns den D mon t ten!" another agreed, raising a stake.  
"Bitte! Ich bin nicht ein D mon!" The blue teen raised his hands in defense. Tears streaming down his face.  
Another spit at him. "BRENNEN SIE ES! BRENNEN SIE DEN D MON!" many others in the mob agreed laughing happily.

Kitty turned off the shower handles, her body growing goosebumps without the constant stream of hot water. She hummed some Emilie Autumn tune that Rogue had shown to her earlier, while drying her body off with one of the institutes pure white towels. The girl wrapped one of them around her middle, not caring to use her hair dryer, and headed towards her room. A loud creak came from the bathroom door, its sound and the unlikely thought of being caught taking midnight shower making her wince. After a few seconds of relentless waiting she tiptoed foreword, a long steady scream making her drop all of her "essentials" Including the towel.

"Bitte! ich bin nicht ein D mon bitte nicht Ki.." he was cut off by someone grabbing him by the throat. Air stopped flowing through the boys lungs, everything became dizzy in his desperate struggle for oxygen. Kurt choked and gagged, gasping what little he could. Someone bashed something over his head, sending little fragments of glass cutting into his neck and skull. Strong arms yanked his own behind him, tying the limbs with a tight and rough rope. Squeals of pain came out distorted between his clenched teeth, as the rope dug into his arms and ankles, causing hot sticky blood to trickle from the wounds.  
"BITTE!" he gasped watching the men with frightened eyes. One seized his arm and threw him to the ground. Pain throbbed throughout his entire body, moans and muffled screams escaping his sore lips. The same man who had suggested burning him grabbed a pitchfork and thrust it into Kurt's side. This time he shrieked.

"Kurt?" Kitty phased into the room where she had heard screaming. The girl froze when she saw Kurt thrashing around on the floor. Painful wails rang through his fangs, making her flinch. "Kurt?" Kitty walked up to the bed, putting her strong, wet hands on his shoulders. "Fuzzy?" Kurt fought against her wrapping his prenshile tail around Shadowcat's throat.  
"Ich bin nicht ein Damon!" he cried, tears and sweat running down his face, lathering his neck.  
"Kurt?" Kitty yelped, phasing out of his hold. She gave an agitated grunt when Nightcrawler began to throw punches. "stop!" She growled, gripping his arms. "Kurt stop it! Its just a nightmare..." Kitty gasped when his tail squeezed her stomach.  
"KURT!" she whispered, pushing his against the side of the bed. The blue teen stopped moving, the tail that had been around kitty's middle uncoiled itself, going limp at his side... A small whimper made its way past his lips.  
"Kurt?" Kitty shook him lightly. His eyes fluttered open, revealing two gold orbs. He looked exhausted, the light in his eyes was completely extinguished. The teen glanced at Kitty, meeting her eyes briefly. Not seconds later Nightcrawler bursted into tears.  
"woah fuzzy elf.." Kitty whispered. Kurt began to tremble uncontrollably, burying his head in Kitty's neck, and digging his nails into her shoulders. Salty tears soaked the girls already soaked towel, wetting the side of Nightcrawlers face that was leaning on her. After a few minutes, Kurt became to tired to full out cry, so speaking was easier.  
"d-d-d-did I v-vake any-v-vone?" He sniffed thoroughly embarrassed.  
"No." Kitty smiled, patting him on the back. "don't worry elf." The blue mutant nodded and began to pull himself up. About halfway through the attempt, he made a half moan, half sigh sound and fell backwards. "woah!" Shadowcat caught him, laying his head on her shoulder.

"do ya wanna talk bout it?" She whispered, stroking his hair lovingly.  
He shook his head.  
"is it about Germany?"  
"j-ja." he cried. "mien *nightmare* vas about dis." He pulled back the fur on his side, revealing three blackish red scars. All circular, deep and about four inches apart.  
"omigod! Kurt how did that happen?"  
He couldn't think straight. "it v-vas vooden und-und it had zree sharp zings like a..."  
"A PITCHFORK?" she stared the scar in disbelief.  
Kurt shied away at her yell. "i z-ink so.."  
"omigod! how long ago did this happen?"  
"i got it two days before Jardine... ." he sobbed, resting in her neck. "Kurt.. hon," she shook her head at how close he was. She began to pull away, but he hugged tighter.  
"nien! i truvst you. und i- i'm scared." "aww...Kurt.." she whispered, wrapping her damp arms around him, "Its okay..No one will hurt you here.. I care about you too much...your safe."  
Kurt yelped and shook his head rapidly. "..he..they..are going to kill me..I.." He stopped and stared ehr in the eyes. "You care about me?"  
She blushed and turned away. "W-well yeah..of course I do..your my friend."  
His face dimmed to a light purple, disappointment wrapped itself around him but the teen refused to let it show...  
"Danke Keety.." Kurt forced a smile, his limbs still shaking lightly. She returned the smile before noticing where they were..  
"Kurt.."  
He looked up at her.  
"why were you on the floor?"  
Kurt's face paled, he couldn't let her know... "I-I don't...I guess i might have fallen out vhen i.." He cut himself off and turned to her, fully expecting the doubtful look she gave him.  
"I don't know Keety...I just fell out.. i-its nozzing. i promise." The teen felt his heart shatter at the words, lying to her...it just felt...wrong.

Kitty sighed and nodded, her mind tracing over many different feelings and ideas until... "Kurt!" she squealed. "J-Ja?" He jumped at her outburst. The beautiful girl merely grabbed his arm and pulled him through the floor. Kurt gasped at the sudden feeling, falling rather roughly, onto a sofa.

"v-vhere?.." the mutant trailed, his blush deepening when he noticed kitty was still only in a towel. His tail squirmed happily when she plopped down next to him, a controller in her hand.

"Movie?"  
Kurt quirked an eyebrow at her gesture... "uh...sure..."  
"what do you like?" The teen asked, flipping through the thousands of things they had recorded.  
"A-anyzing..except Chick flicks.."

"good. I HATE those." Kitty grinned. "How about thrillers?"

A smile grew on Kurt's face. "As long as there's no stakes involved..."  
She nodded, skipping past Dracula and Lost Boys. After about three more minutes of skipping around the two settled on Paranormal Activity. They laughed at the fake blood and cheesy scenes and shivered when they showed real footage. About thirty minutes into the movie Kurt left to make popcorn, appearing in the kitchen with his traditional BAMF.

Kitty clicked the pause button, leaning back into her seat comfortably. Why had she felt so bad when she said "only friends!" ANd why had he frowned when she said it! ts not like he liked her or anything right? Kitty gripped her head, blushing when her towel fell. She grabbed it immidiatly, wrapping her only clothing article around herself briskly. Just then, Kurt returned with a bowl of popcorn, his smile even wider than when he left.

"ready?"  
She grinned warily, curling up next to him on the couch. She felt him tense at first before relaxing, his warm fur helping her half dry body.  
"As all ever be." Kurt returned, his voice a bit softer. Kitty ignored it and pressed play while scooping a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Kurt's eyes drearily opened, the movies credits adding a faint white glow to the otherwise pitch black rec room. He glanced down to see kitty, at first he thought he was asleep. Dreaming in fact..Because she was curled up against his chest, her angel like face locked into a peaceful position. Something purred in his chest, the teen leaned down and pressed his lips against hers lightly. A stab of panic coursing through him when he realized that she might be awake. Little did he know, she was.  
And she enjoyed every second of it.

**Sh-she...Jack up Kitty's girlyness!**

**Yes. Yes I did. In fact she wasnt girly to begin with.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and my special thanx to those who gave me ideas. If you have anymore please, share, they are wanted, needed, and craved.**

**lol please review.**


End file.
